1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a windshield wiper blade assembly, more particular to a windshield wiper blade assembly including an elastic wiper blade and a housing covering the wiper blade and having a portion that is composed of a skeleton of a metal and a plastic molding layer molded over the skeleton.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional vehicle windshield wiper includes an elongate elastic blade, an elongate blade support of a metal for supporting the elastic blade thereon, a connecting piece secured to the blade support, a wiper arm pivoted to the connecting piece, and a motor for driving movement of the wiper arm together with the blade. The blade support of the conventional windshield wiper is normally formed by interconnecting a plurality of metal pieces, which considerably increases the weight of the windshield wiper and requires many connecting means to interconnect fixedly the metal pieces, and which, in turn, increases the manufacturing time and costs.